Stolen From Me
by Only Yuri
Summary: Slight SHOUJO AI; MihoKiyo...Kiyone finds out her true feelings after something happens to Mihoshi. *finished*
1. Stolen From Me

I'd just like to say that all I've seen of Tenchi Muyo!® is the last two movies, so I don't know too much about the specifics of the Galaxy Police, but I like the MihoKiyo relationship and that is what this story is mostly about

Notice how its just a PG-13 rating, so there is very little yuri lime

DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, but to their respective owners

                Kiyone had no idea what time it was.  She was totally tired and desperately in need of sleep.  Nonetheless, she was ecstatic.  She and Mihoshi were able to pull off an assignment successfully without the usual cuts and scrapes.  Right now, Yugami was heading towards Earth, towards Tenchi's house.  Kiyone needed the rest, and she was more than sure that Mihoshi wouldn't disagree.  She looked at Mihoshi now, sleeping peacefully in her bed.  Kiyone turned to look at the ceiling, slipping a look at the clock.  [23:12] it said in military time.  *Sigh* Kiyone closed her eyes. Finally I get to relax she thought.  

20 minutes later, she rolled onto her side and opened her eyes.  C'mon, gotta sleep… She tried vainly to close her eyes.  Not even the soft covers and plush pillow could convince her to even be drowsy.  Five minutes later, she rolled onto her other side.  She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.  She tried telling herself that she was heading off to relax, but her body still refused to listen.  _45_ minutes later, she flung the blankets off herself and sat up.  I CAN'T SLEEP!  She went to the front of Yugami to make sure everything was all right.  Ok, fuel's ok…speed… Suddenly, she heard the crunch of metal against metal, and a sudden jerk almost chucked her off her feet.  What the… She hastily checked the radar, but it had picked up nothing.  That's not possible… She turned her attention to the bedrooms.  She could hear heavy footsteps and muffled screams.  The control room was quite a ways from the bedroom.  By the time Kiyone made it to their room, the trespassers had already left. How are they so fast?! She looked at Mihoshi's bed again, but it was empty.

The trespassers had hoped to be stealthy and they had thought that no one else was in the ship.  They even sealed the hole they had made when entering the ship in hopes of covering up and lessening the chances of anyone figuring what happened to the victim.  Kiyone rushed to the small window to see if she could identify the kidnappers' ship.  The ship was black, so she was unable to see it clearly.  All she was able to see was the green symbol of a coiled cobra with its hood up and teeth bared.

~*~

End Chapter I

It's a short chapter, I kno, but that was all I could put on the first chapter, I just wanted you to get the setting and stuff…r&r!


	2. Someone To Turn To

Beware, I might have some contextual mistakes, stay with me…

Chapter ii

Kiyone didn't expect it, but after that incident she was actually able to sleep.  Finally all of those hours of fatigue had caught up to her.  She fell asleep at the front of Yugami and wasn't awakened until Yugami beeped that they were nearing their destination.

                After several minutes, Kiyone finally arrived on Earth, near Tenchi's house.  When they heard that Kiyone was coming, the others ran out to greet her, except for Washu and Ryoko (Washu was in her lab doing whatever, and I think Ryoko was taking a nap). But Kiyone looked incredibly concerned for some reason.

"Kiyone, what's the matter?" Tenchi asked.

"Where's Mihoshi?" Sasami asked.

"Guys, I'm sorry, but I have to talk to Washu immediately."

Tenchi saw the concern in her eyes and nodded.  They all followed Kiyone.  Tenchi knocked on the door of Washu's lab.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kiyone, she needs to talk to you."

"About what?" Washu guarded her privacy.

"Oh, for crying out loud…" Kiyone was exasperated.  She pushed right into Washu's room.

"What…?" was all Washu could say before Kiyone interrupted her.  Actually, all Washu could see was Kiyone's strained and mad (as in crazy) expression.  She had never really seen Kiyone like this, except maybe when she was very, VERY mad at Mihoshi.

"What did Mihoshi do this time?" she asked sweetly.

"She's been captured, I need your help."

"What?" Washu said again, only half in disbelief.

"I brought a copy of Yugami's hard drive, maybe you could check it and make sure I didn't miss anything." Kiyone replied.

"No need, I can just connect to Yugami's computer."

"But…only the Galaxy Police Headquarters can do that…"

"I broke into their security codes." Washu answered frankly.

Kiyone gaped.  Washu smiled brightly.

"This might take some time.  You might want to sit and relax for a while."

Kiyone sighed and walked out.  Meanwhile, everyone (except Ryoko) had heard everything.

"Did you get a look at the kidnappers?" Ayeka asked.

"Just a symbol.  Look, I really need some rest, I can't think about this right now…" Kiyone sighed again.  She trudged to the couch and lied down.

The next thing she knew, she was still on the couch, except with blankets and she could smell soup boiling (could someone actually _smell_ soup boiling?).  Sasami was running around the kitchen getting dinner ready.  Kiyone decided to get up, but a pounding headache registered in her head.  She closed her eyes and smelled the soup even deeper than before.  Sasami placed a bowl on the table near the couch.  She noticed that Kiyone was awake and tried to spoon-feed her, but Kiyone abruptly sat up.  

"Thank you, Sasami, but I don't need any help eating…hmm…" Kiyone winced and pressed a hand on her forehead.

"Headache?"

"Mmhm." Kiyone answered, still in pain.

"Drink some of this, you should feel better."

Kiyone took a sip, and nodded her thanks.  Sasami was just about to walk away, but Kiyone held her back.

"Sasami…wait, I need to talk to someone."

Sasami blinked, but sat down.  Kiyone sighed, she didn't know where to start.

"Kiyone…is…is everything all right with you?" Sasami asked softly.  The bowl was placed on the table and forgotten.

"I don't know what I'm feeling right now…I mean, I want Mihoshi back and safe, like everyone else does, but…"

"Yes?" Kiyone looked into those wide, understanding eyes, and noticed how they were so much like Mihoshi's.  She looked at her hands, and then away. "I just feel like I want her back right _now_, like I need her.  But all this time, she's always been a pain to me; I've always wanted to leave her, to get a promotion.  But now I just want her back." She teared. Why…why am I crying?  Sasami smiled, knowing full well why Kiyone felt like this.  Most people did not think that Sasami was so observant.  But she had at least seen how Mihoshi felt about Kiyone.  Kiyone shook her head and sighed.  "Never mind, Sasami, but thanks for listening."

Sasami nodded solemnly.  "I'm sure Washu will be able to help you.  Meanwhile, drink the soup and sleep more if you need to."

Obediently, Kiyone picked up the bowl and drank the somewhat cooled soup.  She did not awaken until the next day.

~*~

End Chapter ii

: Þ


	3. A Spark of Hope

* * Mihoshi's thoughts

Chapter iii

Kiyone could not find Mihoshi in the vast ship.  In fact, whenever she ran through a hallway, the hallway seemed to stretch, never giving entrance to any of the rooms.  Frankly, Kiyone was getting tired.  Suddenly, she heard hoarse laughter and screams.  She ran toward it, toward some light, but she could not reach it because of those damn hallways.  But suddenly, she ran through the flash of light, entered the room, and…

…then everything turned black.

Kiyone woke up with a start.  She was sweating, everything was so hot.  She flung the blankets off and headed toward the kitchen clock. [3:25 AM] it told her.  She took a glass, poured cool water in it, and drank gratefully.  When she finished, she returned to the couch and sat down.  She sighed, then put her head on the pillow, but drew back when she noticed it was slightly damp.  Everyone must be asleep she thought.  I've never woken up in cold sweats before, so why did that happen just now?  Is it because Mihoshi is gone?  But I never felt that way before.  Every time I thought of her gone or as someone else's partner, I've always been happy or at least hopeful.  But now that she's actually gone, I'm waking up in cold sweats and thinking about her every second.  Have I been selfish all this time? She flipped over the pillow and laid her head down.  She brought her feet up and drew herself into the blankets again. I hope Washu can help me find her…

~*~

Kiyone woke up again to someone shaking.  At first she thought it was a dream and it was Mihoshi calling her name, but the voice got clearer and clearer as she woke up.  Sure enough, Sasami was standing by the couch and shaking her fitfully.

"Wha…?" Kiyone said groggily.

"Hurry! Washu's found something!"

Kiyone forgot her grogginess and flung the covers off again.  She raced to Washu's lab and ran in, once again startling the genius.

"You've found something?!" she gasped.

"Yeah…you're actually very lucky…" Washu started to explain.

"Please, just tell me already!"

"Ok, ok…you're very lucky because Yagami was able to pick up one small, and I mean _small_ signal coming from that ship that was in the exact range of its radar.  If the ship was any further, it wouldn't have detected it.  It seems to be a faint radio signal…possibly to a leader or something.  Like I said, you're very, very lucky." Washu answered finally.

"So can you use the computer to find what kind of ship it was?" Kiyone asked almost excitably.

Washu frowned slightly, but continued. "It would take at most a day, but you're right about that.  The rest of it depends on how good the records are at Galaxy Headquarters."

Kiyone nodded her thanks. "Thanks so much Washu.  I couldn't have done it without you!" As Kiyone walked out, Washu frowned and thought about how weird it was that Kiyone seemed just like Mihoshi right then.

~*~

Mihoshi felt blindfolds being forced onto her.  Her arms and hands were painfully bound behind her back.  A gag was forced into her mouth when she gasped for air.  Ankles were bound together so tightly that Mihoshi could almost feel the ropes biting into her skin.

"This one's a beauty, boss!" Harsh laughter followed.

"It certainly is…" drawled one single, deep voice.

Mihoshi felt as if she was being put on trial, but she couldn't see the jury or the judge.  The feeling was actually more of an executioner and an audience *ewww…bad thought*.  Surprisingly, Mihoshi felt self-controlled.  She only allowed herself to be like this when no one was watching.  True, she was sometimes a ditz, but she actually was an accomplished first-class detective.  Just like the blindfold put on her now, she allowed everyone to see one side of her, but the other side was carefully hidden away. *Kiyone…I need you…*

End Chapter iii


	4. Closer

Chapter iv

While Washu worked on the signal, Kiyone desperately checked back into headquarters to ask someone to rummage through files.  While they checked her clearance, Kiyone hoped they would find something.  If they didn't… But Kiyone shook that thought out.  At first, the search turned up empty.  But Kiyone asked about the closed files, and was actually able to find something.  

The report dated back to four years ago.

"The controller of the ship ID: Nazumo disappeared suddenly without a trace of a struggle.  It has been brought to attention that a certain gang of terrorists called the 'Strikers' has been around near space kidnapping innocent victims from their ships, but no evidence (i.e. ransom note, forensics, clue) had been left at the crime scene.  Ships attacked are left alone, but eventually run out of fuel and are unable to contact headquarters.  This case has been closed because of lack of evidence.  See file: Heero, Ayumi.

Kiyone had the operator rummage through to find the file.

Name: Heero, Ayumi

Kin: Mother: Mayu Nagato

Father: Akiro Heero

Sister: Megumi Heero

Age entered service: 25

Section: First-class detective

Etc…

Kiyone listened in when her operator read the words, "Missing in Action."

"Does it have any information about it?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, none…it just says See: 'Strikers' would you like to see that also?" The operator asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay…wow, its short.  All it says is: under investigation, and then see File 38420, the one we say first, and then Heero, Ayumi."

"Ok, thanks…" Kiyone was about to stop transmission when the operator stopped her.

"Wait, I've got something…at the bottom it says, Possible locations: SatelliteRD261, SatFE12 at SatXX34.  All in Sector 251.  Hope that helps."

"That's great! Thanks for your help!" Kiyone sighed gratefully.  She decided against reporting it.  After all, wasn't she going to find Mihoshi?  But the superior would find out soon enough…

~*~

Mihoshi was led out of something into a place with uneven footing.  In fact, the new place smelled like damp rocks, and Mihoshi felt a slight drop in temperature.  They also took off her red hair band, and threw it on the ground.  *Are we underground somewhere?* She decided against asking her guards, they probably wouldn't tell her, and she wanted to maintain the image of a blonde bubble-head.  Nonetheless, Mihoshi thought fast.  *They couldn't have put me somewhere near Yagami, maybe I could contact…* But that thought raced out of her mind immediately.  They had taken off her ankle ropes so she could walk, and they had taken out her gag, so Mihoshi could hear herself sigh in defeat.  But she couldn't give up that easily.  She had to have faith in Kiyone…*because of all the times she had faith in me…hopefully…*

End Chapter iv

Ok, I promise the next chapter will be the ending and a much, much longer chapter…maybe I'll transfer all this into like, say three chapters or something…maybe later. :Þ


	5. Take Me Home

I'm sorry for the terrible chapter management from the chapters before.  I usually don't mess them up that bad ^_^ Because of the short chapters from before, this chapter will be very long with lots of divisions. (I kept my promise!)  Have fun reading the conclusion of: Stolen From Me

Chapter iv

"Washu?" Kiyone knocked softly.  There was no answer.  She nearly jumped when she heard Washu's voice behind her instead.

"Yes?"

"Oh, did you find anything yet?

Washu nodded.  "Come on in," and gestured towards her lab.

Washu began right away when Kiyone sat down.  "First of all, it _was_ a radio signal.  To whom, I'm not quite sure, but I am sure that it was to a distant satellite.  Now, I can't exactly pinpoint what type of ship it was, since many types support the same technology, but I can tell you it was more advanced than the Yagami.  That's why it couldn't detect it on its radar.  No heat scanning, nothing.  The kidnappers must have just been careless in leaving you with this small clue.  Did you notice anything about the ship as it flew away?"

"A symbol of a cobra, and on the GP HQ files it said that the group could possibly be the 'Strikers'." Kiyone answered.

"Hmmm…the 'Strikers', eh?" Washu thought for a moment.  "Nope, never heard of them.  Must be new, considering their technology."

"Well, the earliest I can date them back to is four years ago, when they kidnapped a first class detective."

"Hmmm…another interesting aspect.  Well, how are you going to start looking?"

"Well, I found some leads.  They could be on any of these moons." Kiyone handed her the list.  Washu took a look at the list and typed in the names of the planets.  "Just so I can remember what they are," and smiled.

"I think I'll just check out these locations, ask around, stuff like that."

Washu just nodded and continued to work on something.

The next day, Kiyone went out to Yagami again.  Before going to any of the satellites, Kiyone decided to stop over at the HQ and ask about them, and managed to retrieve some information.

"Ok, so basically, the moons are sparsely populated.  SatFE12 is mostly all caves, though.  Maybe I should check out that place first."  Without further ado, she took all her weapons with her and headed towards SatFE12.

~*~

It took her three days to get there.  One night, Kiyone sat on her bed.  She often found herself thinking about Mihoshi and their relationship.  Well, mostly, I just treated her like my partner.  My ditzy, carefree, irresponsible partner.  And then, when we got to Earth and took jobs…I would always quit after she got fired [author: thx Wimmers].  And yet, I would still always yell and scream at her, telling her how dumb I thought she was.  Her eyes dropped.  I feel like I'm being split into two.  One side says, 'isn't this what you've wanted?' while the other side says, 'you don't want a fellow officer killed, do you? Even if it is Mihoshi…besides you _care _for her…' I have to admit, the latter side is right, I don't want her to just rot there, even if it is Mihoshi…still… She sighed, drawing her knees up against her body and slowly putting her head between her knees.  _Do_ I care for her? Like a friend? Or like something else?

~*~

*Does she actually care for me?*  Mihoshi whimpered inwardly.  She sat on the cold ground of the cave with her knees also drawn up and shuddered.  *I care for you, Kiyone, so deeply and for so long.  You yell at me, treat me like a child, but you're beautiful, and you would love me too, if you could just melt the coldness in your heart*.  A single tear down Mihoshi's left cheek, but she knew there would be more.  She sniffed, and the sudden noise awoke the guard standing outside her "cell."  He peeked into the dark enclosure, and made a nasty grin when he saw Mihoshi looking right at him.  Mihoshi blinked another tear away and turned her head.

"Don't worry, your time will soon…" Mihoshi could almost hear the grin in his voice, and decided not to think about what he might have meant.

~*~

Kiyone tried to land the smaller ship quietly, but it was hard work.  When she finally landed it and got out, she looked around and saw nothing but rock.  Wet, glistening rock.  Kiyone tried to take in a deep breath.  The oxygen level at SatFE12 was lower than Earth's, and she had to get used to it.  But for now, her main concern was to find Mihoshi.  If she was on this moon.  Despite all her training, Kiyone had no idea where to start.  She had only landed on this moon with the faintest inkling that Mihoshi could be here, she could barely breathe, and felt as if she was stuck in a museum showcasing Neanderthals and their way of life.  No wonder barely anyone lives on the friggin' moo—oo—nn.  She barely managed to gasp, because a gust of cold air had just brushed past her.  Kiyone actually stood there for a while, staring into space.  She was thinking of her feelings toward Mihoshi when they were first assigned together, Mihoshi's carelessness and how they always managed to make up in the end.  Finally, Kiyone thought about the helpless and sad expression Mihoshi got whenever she knew she messed up.  Kiyone managed to laugh and smile when she thought of the nights at the karaoke bar.  Or maybe it was just the lack of oxygen.  Where are you Mihoshi?  She didn't realize her feelings until…until she tasted the first salty tear slide onto her lips.  Instinctively, she reached up to brush away the wet trail on her cheek.  With newfound determination, she set off to find Mihoshi.

~*~

The rusty door of the cell opened to reveal two hefty men grinning from ear to ear.  Mihoshi managed to catch exactly eight minutes of sleep.  She had been there for four days now, she had not eaten anything, had not drunken anything, and was so weak that she could not stand.

"Tsk, tsk…we tried to convince you to eat…now come on," one of the men said.  Both of them dragged her from her crouching position.  Mihoshi failed to see the point of struggling, she was too tired at any rate.  They led her to a sparsely lit chamber.  They forced a tape onto her mouth.  The man whom Mihoshi supposed was the "leader" stood from a rock and came from out of the shadows.  He held a knife that gleamed in the light.  He slowly approached Mihoshi, as his henchmen stood back for him.  When he stood in front of her, he gave her the once over, smiled, and snapped his fingers.  At this signal, his henchmen viciously tore the top half of Mihoshi's GP uniform to pieces.  Mihoshi saw at once what was in the man's dark eyes and struggled to keep the tears back.  *Kiyone….* But she had already lost all hope.

~*~

End Part I

Geez, these caves are like a maze! Everything was shining, the walls, the ceiling, the ground…Wait, what is that? Kiyone bent to pick up Mihoshi's red hair band (see Chap. 4, I added it in).  She continued to kneel there, trying to look for footprints in the soft mud and dirt.  She squinted and bent down farther…Yes, I see very faint footprints…heading that way… Her eyes wandered ahead of her, following the footprints.  Still kneeling, she allowed herself to move forward quietly.  The footprints led her to a dark opening that she would have easily missed.  Kiyone sighed in relief, clutching the red band close to her. 

Kiyone forced herself to brace against the wall, even though it was glistening from the moisture.  She flinched as the wetness eventually soaked through her uniform and onto her skin.  Kiyone refocused when she heard footsteps approach her.  A small, muffled "armph…" sounded before she covered the mouth with her hand and cracked the neck of the sentry.  Quickly she glanced around her to see if anyone else heard.  No one came.  She saw a faint light at the end of a turn and proceeded down.

Kiyone gasped at the sight that met her eyes.  A group of about five men surrounded Mihoshi.  The sight almost brought tears to her eyes.  It looked like a scene from a BDSM video, [the author would like to interject that she's not into that kind of stuff…anyway] chains hung from the ceiling and around Mihoshi's wrists.  The men were standing around Mihoshi, and Mihoshi's mouth was taped shut.  It was obvious what they were planning to do.  Kiyone glanced around.  Stalagmites had formed out of the ground and Kiyone quickly hid behind one, moving closer to Mihoshi.  She continued this until she was a mere twelve feet from her.  She breathed deeply and pulled out two guns, thankful that she had brought an extra.  She was just about to get up and start shooting when she heard Mihoshi give a muffled scream and heard the tearing of clothes.  Kiyone closed her eyes for a second, breathed deeply again and took a small peek.  Once again, the scene almost drove her to tears.  She blinked rapidly to dry her eyes. It's now or never…

Kiyone's first two shots broke the chain, and killed one man.  Her next two shots killed the leader and another man.  The next two finished off the rest.  Kiyone had to work quickly.  She had no idea who else might have been in the caves, and Mihoshi looked cold and in desperate need of medical attention.  Mihoshi could barely lift her head to acknowledge the presence of her partner.  Kiyone barely thought as she scooped Mihoshi up.  She had to throw her over one shoulder to keep one free in case someone came.  But they made it through safely.  Kiyone carried her to the ship, and headed toward Yagami.      

Once they were on board, Kiyone programmed Yagami to land back on Earth, where she hoped Washu could save Mihoshi.  Kiyone had put Mihoshi in her bed and covered her in mounds of blankets, but she was still shivering.  Kiyone closed her eyes and knew what she had to do.  Immediately, to avoid the possible onset of pneumonia, Kiyone stripped and slid into bed with her partner.  She stayed there until Mihoshi awoke, ten hours later.

~*~

End Part II

"Ki-Kiyone!?" Mihoshi's eyes were wide.  "Why…?" she looked at Kiyone's bare body and she began to understand.  Before Kiyone could react, Mihoshi pulled her into a tight hug.  Kiyone blushed ferociously but did not try to pull back.  She heard Mihoshi whisper, "You saved my life…" and felt a tear drop onto her shoulder.  Amazingly, Kiyone found herself putting a hand on Mihoshi's back and whispering, "It's ok…I'm here…"

Mihoshi sniffed.  "It was so cold, Kiyone.  And they tried to…to…" Both detectives found themselves tearing up.  At that moment, a huge growl came from Mihoshi's stomach.  Kiyone tried to hold her laughter in, but they ended up laughing anyway.  

"So, I guess you're hungry…I'll get us something to eat." Kiyone stood up and put her clothes on.  

Not wanting to embarrass her, Mihoshi turned the other way, and said, "Let me help you."

"No, stay in bed, you're still too weak." Kiyone placed a hand on Mihoshi's brow and stroked the bangs out of her eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot…here." Kiyone handed Mihoshi her red hair band and walked out of the bedroom.  

Mihoshi watched her leave and smiled for the first time in four days.

~*~

Two days later, they returned to Tenchi's house.  With Kiyone's reassuring arm around her, Mihoshi headed to Washu's lab to make sure everything was all right.  "Well, a couple of minor scrapes and bruises, nothing more.  You're lucky Kiyone got to you in time."

Mihoshi looked right into Kiyone's eyes and said, "Yes, I am."

That warm afternoon after lunch, Mihoshi asked Kiyone if she would take a walk with her.  At first, Kiyone looked confused and Mihoshi was afraid she would say no.  But Kiyone smiled and nodded.  

They walked silently in the forest for a moment.  Mihoshi decided to stop and they both sat down on a rock.

"So, did you want to talk about something?" Kiyone asked.

Mihoshi nodded, and tried to keep from blinking too much.  "I-I just want to thank you for saving my life, Kiyone."  Kiyone started to say something, but Mihoshi stopped her, "no, hear me out.  In the middle of all this, I had actually lost hope.  I thought you wouldn't come, Kiyone."  Her tears started in earnest.  "All those times you yelled at me, they all played in my mind, I thought I would never see you again.  I mean…" Mihoshi laughed softly, and looked up, blinking again.  "I actually thought that, Kiyone.  I was so foolish." 

Kiyone gaped at her.  The all-optimistic Mihoshi had given up hope?! She shook her head to clear her thoughts.  She placed both hands on Mihoshi's shoulders and looked straight into her partner's eyes.  Mihoshi's looked at her, blinked, and started to blush slightly.  Kiyone was a little startled by this, but continued anyway.  

"Mihoshi, I'm sorry for every bad thing I said to you…I-I never meant any of those things.  I only said those things because I was angry…at that moment.  But I've forgiven you for everything, Mihoshi, please understand I…"

"Kiyone, I love you."

Four words…it was only four words, and that was all that was needed to render Kiyone's brain useless.  Once again, all she could do was gape.  Mihoshi brought a hand up to her cheek and brought her face closer to Kiyone's.  Kiyone finally managed to close her mouth.  But she could not close her eyes, which were staring right into those of Mihoshi's.  Kiyone did not know exactly when their lips met, but a wave of warmness passed over her when they did.  Her hand reached up to touch Mihoshi's cheek.  When the kiss ended, Mihoshi became limp in her arms and her hand reached further up to stroke Mihoshi's hair.  

"I've loved you for so long…"

Kiyone smiled, and they both stood up, still in each other's arms.

"C'mon, let's go home…"

*~*~*

End Chapter v

THE END

Yesssss….. : Þ


End file.
